The Golden Sun & The Falling Rain
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: "Why does the sun go away when the clouds come & the rain falls?", the girl asked as she laid her head against the spirit's chest softly. Her hazel eyes that rimmed of gold staring up at the raining sky; sighing the Nightmare King looked up at the sky as well, "Because-" he began with a subtle tone of voice "-when the clouds come & the rain falls the sun is hidden behind it all".


**A/N:**** Well, I just recently wrote this & decided why not I post this for early sweet Valentine's Present? Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I wish I can give you all hugs & boxes of chocolates!**

**This wonderful & beautiful idea came from my dearest friend Parloid Popsicle! I give you many hugs my friend!**

**Now on with the story!**

**THE GOLDEN SUN & THE FALLING RAIN:**

**Monday, February 10th, 2014, 2:05 AM**

I think I hear voices talking to me at night, when the covers are drawn, the lights soft & dark, the stars & moon high & tall in the midnight sky; everyday there seems to be a new voice whispering to me at the most of fearful times, my voice felt as if torn from my throat as I try to speak or scream, my movements slow & unsettling I could only whimper softly & hide underneath my covers for comfort or safety. After when I'd explain to my parents what had happened in the early dawn of a bright morning they'd shrug it off their shoulders like a 'nightmare' of sorts or that it was only my imagination going dark. So after days that pass I'd only ignore & pack my bag & leave off to a day of school & think 'It's just nothing, its only my imagination'.

**oOo**

**Sunday, February 16th, 2014, 4:23 AM**

Slow breathing was heard in the small bedroom at night, slumps of a body being seen underneath blue covers of soft fabric being tossed aimlessly around the small body; 'Probably a child', a thought came to whisper softly against a dark silhouette that walked slowly towards the slumbering child, this one in particular looked no older than 7 or 8. A girl with hair of a raven's feather that dimmed near shallow black in the light, hazel eyes that rimmed gold, small sliver freckles adorning pale pulped cheeks of a popped cherry, lashes that rested against the skin with graceful elegance, lips red & curved, & body of one of a soon-to-be maturing young lady in progress.

She was a thing that meant dearly of enough towards the dark figure hovering beside the girls bedside, he was the purpose of the dreams that she has in the brink of the coming night; sighing the figure let out an arm to brush away soft raven strands of short hair that covered the parts of her closed eyes, the figure smiled as he earned a smile of the girls own to be shown on small lips; resting a hand on her cheek a frown was to be made on thin lips as warmth spread throughout the dark figure's palm & up towards his arm. Letting out a gasp of shock the figure stepped back only to stumble upon thrown books on the carpeted grey floor; the young girl upon the bed suddenly awoke & threw herself up to look around the room. Startled fear was seen in those golden brown orbs of her's that shinned innocent & afraid of an unknown danger that wasn't really unknown or dangerous.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the dark silhouette saddened at the frighten tone in her voice as she called for her 'parents'. Light footsteps were followed behind large ones as two young looking adults came forward into the dark room: the figure now hidden in the shadows underneath the girl's bed as the 'mother' clicked the light on the wall near the opened door, both parents were a complete opposite from the girl sitting up from the bed that creaked with each of her movements; the woman was dulled brown skinned & had blonde hair which reached to her shoulders in length, her eyes sparkled blue & lips chapped, she compared to the male was shorter, the dark figure made out a large swell beneath the white dress she wore, her eyes bagged with purple & hips wide. She was with child. This made the figure sent glares towards her way 'Ignorant whore'.

"What is it hon?" the male spoke first in a irrupted & irritated tone of voice as he scratched the back of his neck tiredly. This making the figure underneath the bed shift & thought of multiple profanities to be heard only in his head, the couple were both repulsive & idiotic as they truly didn't give a care towards their 'daughter', the girl looked above them with frightened eyes as she settled her feet upon the floor & walked swiftly towards the couple to hug the male's leg in fear as her head whipped around to find evidence of the person who had caused her sudden waking & intrusion of noise. "I heard a noise beside me", she exclaimed with a small voice that sounded of gentle piano keys playing along with ringing merry bells.

"It was probably a rat or something", the woman said quite gruffly in annoyance as she crossed her arms above her growing stomach. The raven-haired girl only looked down to her bare feet in shame "Oh, okay then", her head then looked up to find the couple beginning to shift at her stare "That's tuck you in okay?" the male said with a small smile as the girl nodded slowly & begun to climb back onto the bed. The figure growled deeply causing the male to stop his movements for a moment before continuing; the woman stayed behind to pick up the fallen books & toys on the floor, "Goodnight sweetheart", kissing the top of her head the man smiled. His green eyes glinting a bit with gentleness as his brown coffee colored hair was rustled slightly by his fingers that ran through the unruly looking locks in favor, smiling the girl gave a small peck on the man's cheek which angered the dark figure even more as the male smiled widely in surprise & began to make his way towards the door along with the blonde pregnant woman; clicking to dull the lights off the male then softly began to close the door but before he could the girl spoke with a tiny voice:

"I love you Daddy".

Waiting for a reply back the girl instead heard the creaking of the door shutting & her lips suddenly frowned & quivered intensively in sadness & fear, wrapping the covers more tightly around her small form tears were to be seen streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed softly against the sheets before falling asleep once again. The dark figure then loomed out from beneath the bed & formed to sit upon her bed; the figure then watched as his 'daughter' slept, watching the trails of dried tears slip pass her cheeks & fall onto the bed beneath them. Golden eyes sadden at the sight as his hands slowly made way to grab the sleeping child & bring her to lay cradled in his arms & lap; smiles were to be watched on pale faces as both father & daughter smiled contently.

Pitch rocked his daughter as he hummed a soft lullaby that was long since used for some time & he watched her with an odd emotion he had never felt before in this life or any other, it was a love for this girl which he wanted to care for but not now. Not today. In a year or two maybe, or possibly longer. So every night the Nightmare King would sneak into the girl's room & stay no longer than dawn to carry her & to comfort her, as for the nightmares she continues to share Pitch arranged a some sort of truce with the Sandman to give her extra special dreams. This would make the short star raise a brow & sign a question mark above his head but the dark man gave no valid answer but a meaningful glare which the star understood.

The little girl often would embrace her head more near against the shade's chest for the beating of his unusual heart gave her the most comfort of all.


End file.
